moonlight akatsuki
by animeromantic780
Summary: wooooah rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

this is just a little daydream so now i'll make a story out of it!! oh this girl is about something of 17-20 years old so yeah ..be warned I have a crazy imagination !! bwa ha ha ha ha!! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

I don't have a name.. I am an orphan I was left alone for a couple of years.. I lived each day with looks at me with cold eyes..they don't understand me they view me as a creature..they call me a "thing" to be left behind..I have a gift I bear wings on my back I also have abilities of a cat. I have cat ears and a tail..I can keep them hidden at will.I can be a bit weak at times but I am Physically strong. It wasn't till that day on a hill I actually met someone.I was about to practice flying I lowered my kimono up to my breasts.. when I felt an aura close to me. It was a handsome man with multiple piercings (I actually really like piercings) I quickly covered myself and madly blushed. He asked if I had a name and if i lived around here.I said "Um sorry I don't have a name I'm an orphan I live by myself" he said "we'll fix that..I'll give you a name.. from now on you'll be called Tsuki" (meaning "moon" if you take out the "t" her name will be Suki meaning "like" or "love" also it's the last 4 letters of "akatsuki") "I'll also give you a home on one condition.. "what is it?" "You'll have to join my organization...Akatsuki" I quickly answer yes (Am I so desperate to go off with strangers like that? yes I am, but I can't help it he gave me a name and home I have to trust him..) "I didn't receive your name what is it?" "I am Pein leader of akatsuki" I bow while saying "I am honored to meet you Pein sama"

* * *

Pein POV

(inside akatsuki base)  
Konan came up to me and realized I was done filing papers in a flirtatious tone she said "Heyy Pein wanna go for a walk".Getting annoyed by her very sad attempts I told her "Why don't you go away to your little pein shrine" she was very angry to what I said so she said "I don't have a little pein shrine... I have a religion I made of you!. (...stupid fan girls I bet she and Karin fight over who's better me or sasuke)I got up and started walking away Konan said "where are you going!" I didn't answer her. I went for a walk well.. transported near a hill. To my surprise I found a girl. She looked very strong even though she was wearing a kimono. That interested me she was quite beautiful and mysterious. What interested me more is when she lowered her kimono and wings sprouted from her back. I didn't seem to surprise her but she turned red when she saw me. I asked her a couple of questions. She apparently has no one and now where to go. Since I was intrigued by her I let her into quickly accepted without hesitation...I'm sure she was not completely sure of herself.

* * *

Tsuki POV

After the meeting of Pein he teleported me near his base and told me to wait outside.  
I'm guessing he had to make the place representable to a newcomer. After about 10 min. He told me I could go inside. The base looked pretty much what I expected it to be not too plain or too showy it had a couple of pictures of akatsuki best and worst moments case at the top of the case it had a sign that read "akatsuki members rock out loud...especially deidara" ... that last part was written like a 5 year old XD. The floors had wooden tiles the paint on the walls changed in each room but all had the same red clouds everything was quite neat. I noticed quite a number of people in the living room all different in their own special way. I am an observer by looking at them I can tell their personality.. well not all but their basic emotions."uh..Hihi I'm Tsuki". The first to greet me was a boy who had an orange mask on he was very loud but I don't mind it. "HI I'M TOBI AND THIS IS (points to a blond guy) DEIDARA SEMPAI!! deidara very irritated says " I can introduce myself PROPERLY...un". After everyone introduced themselves I noticed a woman with a flower in her hair was clearly VERY angry. I quickly ask whats wrong and she said "YOU, YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL PEIN FROM ME WELL YOU CAN'T HE'S MINE!! BECAUSE I AM GODS ANGEL!". To every ones surprise (they think I'm a quiet girl) I say "what are you talking about?..heh you think you're GODS ANGEL WITH THOSE PIECES OF TRASH WATCH THIS!!. I carefully lower my kimono (I am not showing my boobs around no way!) and show off my real wings. It practically lit up the room, all the guys yelled (except Sasori and Kakuzu ) "You got served!!" Kisame said "oh! she's the real angel!" With that Konan stomped away. Pein witnessed this event and he tossed you an akatsuki cloak (special only to me because they had holes big enough for my wings and the holes were not bad looking) and he gave you alot of money (courtesy of kakuzu) to spend on new clothes (which I really needed) and some weapons (SCORE!)

* * *

Um some of you might be thinking how tsuki survived for so long I'll share her little secret she's basically a master thief goes into peoples homes and steals things she needs (she rarely steals clothes because people might be suspious) and then she goes to her home/secret hideout (a tree) .. shes like a bird...you know and cats go up trees..so yeah I'm probably gonna end my other story (naruto first love story) with just a cliff hanger


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY I got a spark in my empty brain.

I got home with alot of weapons like shuriken, kunai, katana, and poison needles. I have many books (and/or scrolls) on jutsu and chakra. I have various types of clothing but I have the most is casual and ninja clothing.I got to my room and decided to stay locked up was nothing to watch so I started watching the news. I just realized there was an emergency broadcast it went like this.  
Emergency Broadcast! The Feudal lords are looking for a highly dangerous young girl of about 16-18 years old she has reddish hair and matching is wanted because of various murders she supposedly has the ability to slice things just by looking at be on the lookout for her.

She sounds familiar..red hair and matching eyes?.. I have pinkish hair.. and matching eyes. "Hi Tsuki-chan!!" (Tobi don't scare me like that!) "oh hi tobi what are you doing in my room?" "I dunno I'm bored!..Is tobi still a good boy?" "yes tobi and lets go to the living room we're going to play hide and steal deidara's clay" "Yay!" "GO GO GO TOBI HIDE and if deidara asks who put you up to this um um um... say it was a ghost!" "YAY!"After that happened I ran outside and heard a big BOOM! and some yelling I couldn't help but laugh outloud. I teleported to a pond at least 2 miles away from base. I sensed a presence and saw shadows shifting but I was caught in a-

... cliff hanger! 


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on "moon akatsuki".. tsuki got weapons and clothes she decided to play a prank on deidara. she was last seen near a pond a couple of miles away and is alone there..or is she? yea last chapter was uber short sorry about that but hey I didn't wanna ruin the good parts! HORRAY FOR DOUBLE CHAPTER!

Tsuki pov

.

I find myself in a jail cell. My memory is a little fuzzy,I know I fought someone back at the pond but who?

'GASP' Orochimaru POV

"Get ready Kabuto we are going to invade the akatsuki base" I have an army filled with sound ninja and spys...and our 2 secret weapons.

Tsuki POV

I stand up a little sleepy but quickly wake up (ninjas have to be prepared) I checked if I had my weapons but realized I only had a few items I had my medic-nin items and my katana (no one dares to touch my katana and I don't want it to gather dust so I keep it with me at ALL times)...I sense someones chakra. I turn around to see the dangerous girl from the news. Surprisingly she tells me "so we finally meet" I say "I know you... you're that dangerous girl from the news" Almost in a disapointed voice she says "So thats all you remember me from...well you don't know anything about yourself...Kaoru..

sorry next chapter will be even longer I promise NEXT TIME ON MOONLIGHT AKATSUKI:

tsuki:  
Kaoru who's that? who is this girl? gasp.. please tell me I will find out about my past tell me tell me!

me:

um.. just read and find out you're lucky you don't have all this work to do it's been like 3 weeks since I wrote a good chapter! I thought this chapter was long but it came out short (sigh)

Tsuki:

poor anime... wait a sec there's no romance here! you liar!

me:

hold your horses! I have alot of ideas for the future.. so lets say "bye" for the good people who read this.

me and tsuki:

BYES! SAYONARA! 


End file.
